


redemption between sheets.

by Prettything_uglylie



Series: dark fics y'know? (some vent) [3]
Category: The Maze Runner (Movies), The Maze Runner Series - All Media Types, The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: Angst, Angst and Porn, Bottom Thomas (The Maze Runner), Cruel Thomas (The Maze Runner), Flash Fic, Hate Sex, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, POV Second Person, Post-Canon, Post-The Death Cure, Redeeming Himself Gally (The Maze Runner), Redemption, Short One Shot, Slice of Life, Smut, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 350
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26761729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prettything_uglylie/pseuds/Prettything_uglylie
Summary: To find peace with himself, Gally starts to sleep with Thomas. Unluckily, redemption isn't something Thomas hands out easily.
Relationships: Gally/Thomas (Maze Runner)
Series: dark fics y'know? (some vent) [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752745
Comments: 12
Kudos: 21





	redemption between sheets.

**Author's Note:**

> hey so this is...dark? sad? upsetting, kinda? i hope you still like it!

_I didn't mean to kill him,_ he muffles into your collarbone, thrusting inside of you like his dick can find salvation inside of you. You aren't sure who he means - if he is talking about Chuck, who took a bullet from his gun, or Newt, who wouldn't be dead in a long roundabout way if Gally just _hadn't._

You don't have any salvation left either. 

He thrusts and he thrusts and he gets you off, he gets you off, once, twice, three times in a feat you can't believe. He gets you off until your legs are shaking and your toes can't uncurl, breathing hard and heavy and you're... you're so goddamn tired. 

After you say _stop_ when he's aiming for your fourth orgasm, he does. He lowers you onto the mattress like you're something breakable despite how he just fucked the hell out of you, despite how he's threatened you, despite how he knows you're not. 

You hate the remorse in his eyes, the pain. Sometimes there's unshed tears, sometimes there's begrudging understanding and other times, there's just anger. He thinks you're making him work too hard for redemption, you know but he doesn't get it. 

He didn't watch the light leave Chuck's eyes, or the way he pressed the chesspiece into his hand in a last moment of a dying boy's wish. He wasn't dragged away from the child's body you were. 

_Holding onto anger, Tommy, it's not good,_ you can imagine Newt saying but that doesn't matter either. Newt's dead. Newt's gone. Stabbed once in the heart. The heart of their group. It's almost funny in a tragic way. 

_You alright?_ He asks you sometimes as you get up shakily from the bed. You two have rules, you never sleep next to Gally, couldn't stomach it if you did. It doesn't matter if your body is so strung out and shaky that it resembles uneven land, no, you can't sleep beside him. 

_Fine,_ you always hiss back, exiting his tent and you can smell his need for redemption in the air. 

You don't give it to him. 

**Author's Note:**

> i hope you enjoyed this! kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
